


for even a tiny needle can defeat the unprepared

by Itabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BAMF Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i'll make that a tag by myself if i have to, it could technically be called a bnha fusion but it's kind of not, so we'll go with powers for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itabane/pseuds/Itabane
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu isn't only dangerous on the court.





	for even a tiny needle can defeat the unprepared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fennecwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennecwrites/gifts).



> *takes a deep breath* CONGRATULATIONS ON EXISTING FOR TWO WHOLE FUCKING DECADES, FENNECWRITES, MY DUDE!!!!! Please don't grow up and don't leave me to suffer alone in the fandom. Also, you remember that thing with Nishinoya Yuu all the way back in October? Yes, it's finally happening, after like eight months. 
> 
> (Pls don't judge me if it's awful, I had so many ideas but I couldn't coherently fit them here I'm sorryyy TT^TT)

Superpowers have become something common in Nishinoya Yuu’s world – a status symbol, a way for people to show how they’re different from one another. That means that they’re an object of scrutiny, judgement – it’s not that your worth is decided by your power, but it’s not that it’s not like that, either. There are too many people with useless powers to make it necessary to have a useful power to be well-liked, but it’s still close enough to that to be uncomfortable.

And Nishinoya Yuu’s had more than enough comments on his height alone – the disbelief when they find out he plays volleyball and that he’s _good_ really annoy him _;_ the faces people make when they find out his power, on the other hand, make him _angry_.

Sure, talking to hummingbirds isn’t exactly the flashiest power ever, but it still has its uses, more than many people realize.

(His mom had always said that one’s limit – be it his power’s or his own – is set only by their imagination. And Yuu – well. He knows how to play his cards.)

Azumane Asahi is strong and capable – his one weakness is that he doesn’t believe in himself, in part due to his own power, in part of his crippling anxiety issues. Yuu had thought they’d worked that through, that they had a game plan, that Asahi trusted him – but it seems like that’s not the case, and Asahi abandons their club because he’s afraid.

Yuu can’t stand cowards, but he can’t stand people talking badly about others behind their backs, either, so he stifles any and all rumors that were started after Asahi’s- absence (coward or not, he’s Yuu’s (best) friend and he still hasn’t officially withdrawn from the club – so Yuu can call him a teammate, still.)

 

* * *

 

The four new faces in the gym both surprise and excite Yuu. He hurriedly introduces himself and asks about their names. Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi. They’re definitely something, all of them.

Hinata’s power is literally being friendly – oh, it has a fancy scientific name that’s written on his papers and that Shoyo himself had stumbled over, but that’s boring stuff so Yuu doesn’t remember it. On the other hand, he’s glad – such a power is easy to fear, and he’s glad his underclassman doesn’t have to deal with any of that.

Kageyama, true to his family name, can control shadows, which is both very cool and very creepy at the same time.

“Not much to help with during a volleyball match,” is Kageyama’s nonchalant observation (and, it seems, his only feeling towards it), and Yuu laughs at his answer.

Yamaguchi can make people see things just a bit shifted, distorted – it makes him a good liar, though he’s pure of heart. Yuu asks if that means teachers ask him easier questions, and laughs at his flustered bluster.

Tsukishima sees everyone as they are, no filter, no turn off button. It’s amazing, yes, but Yuu isn’t sure he ever wants to have that kind of power.

Sugawara-sempai can control people with only a glance. Ryuu can turn into a dragon. Asahi can talk to whales. Ennoushita can feel when there are any herbs nearby.

Yuu can talk to hummingbirds.

(He can do much, much more.)

 

* * *

 

(It’s not like he’s bullied about it or something – maybe in the beginning, when he was in elementary school, but not anymore. Now, everyone’s focused on him because he’s a strong libero, not because his power is to talk to tiny birds. Yuu can’t say he minds, really.

People still say, _aren’t you a little short for volleyball,_ but they can’t say, _isn’t your power a bit lame for volleyball_?

Yuu doesn’t let them; instead, he guards the field and attracts everyone’s eyes to his back – small but reliable.

(It’s just another trick to hide the murder in his eyes.))

 

* * *

 

(As it turns out, a flock of hummingbirds can be called a murder, too.)

 

* * *

 

There’s a school going around the district, winning volleyball matches even though they have barely enough members to participate. It’s suspicious enough to warrant a warning from Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai – they’d been forbidden from going out alone, actually. Shoyo had complained about Kageyama having to escort him home every day, but.

Most of the matches in which Shourou Dai Ichi won had the members of the opposite team injured in some way; Karasuno isn’t stupid enough to ignore that kind of red flag. Even Shoyo can acknowledge that much.

Yuu and Asahi are walking down the street after an exhausting practice (they’re all exhausting, really, but this one had been particularly grueling, what with the Nationals encroaching and all), and there’s an odd sort of tension in the air between them that makes Yuu’s hairs stand up in a really good kind of way. He can see Asahi thinking hard about something, and has all of three seconds to hope and wonder _what if-_ when all of a sudden five boys come out of the nearby alley, grinning nastily and cracking their knuckles. They’re wearing the same school uniform – blue gakurans and golden buttons; it’s Shourou Dai Ichi’s uniform, Yuu had made sure to memorize it – and some of them have bats and knuckle rings.

Asahi hunches down and tries to hide the fear in his eyes. Yuu doesn’t bother to hide the fury in his.

“Hey, hey, hey,” one of the thugs, bleached hair and pierced lips, yells in what is undoubtedly a mocking imitation of the Fukuroudani captain. “Lookie which little birds we managed to catch today.”

The other four – bald hair, Mohawk, awful red dye-job and non-descript black – laugh and step towards the two of them threateningly. Yuu is aware of Asahi’s small flinch, and of his own boiling rage.

He doesn’t even stop to ask himself if it’s worth it.

“So you’re the ones beating the other teams up.” He says, calmly, and the buzzing in his ears intensifies when he spots their assured, arrogant expressions.

“Now, now, Mr. Elementary School Student, yo’ parents never taught ya to respect your elders?” Awful red dye-job yells out, cracking his knuckles. The others cackle like it was a particularly intelligent insult.

“I don’t need to respect you,” Yuu says and pays no attention to the way his vision turns red with fury, “only beat you.”

The mohawk guy growls and swings bat in his hands from side to side. The black-haired guy’s teeth grow slightly longer and sharper.

“Oy, oy, oy, you’re getting a little over-confident aren’t you, little kid?” The leader’s hands convulse and there’s a spark of fire in between his fingers. “Come on, beg for mercy and _maybe_ we won’t beat you that up hard.” The other four have come closer, trying to block their escape routes.

“You won’t even touch me,” is all Yuu says. The five thugs’ faces redden in fury and Asahi’s goes chalk-white.

“Whaddya say, you little-” The five of them charge as Asahi makes a grab for his sleeve.

“Noya-”

The sound of flapping wings finally becomes audible, and a shadow falls on the street. The five delinquents can’t even turn around before the merciless attack begins.

Thousands of hummingbirds descend from the sky and start pecking the five of them with a single-minded fury. Neither sharp teeth, nor fire, nor metal bats can protect them, Yuu knows. Nothing can.

In no time, the five Shourou Dai Ichi students are on the ground, whining in pain and bleeding. Above them, Yuu stands straight-backed and proud as he chirps a _thank you_ and a _you were amazing_ to the flock of birds hovering around him.

Yuu calls the police and then texts Ryuu and Takeda–sensei about what happened – Ryuu because he’s _Ryuu_ and who doesn’t love a good ass-kicking story? Takeda-sensei he has to inform, it’s the law after all, but Yuu can procrastinate on that front as much as he likes.

When he’s done he turns around, and Asahi is still standing in the same place as before, eyes locked on the people lying on the ground. Yuu walks up to him and grins.

“Did I scare ya, Asahi-san?” The question is maybe a bit more serious than his tone of voice would suggest.

Asahi snaps out of it and chuckles embarrassedly, and Yuu tries to pretend that he doesn’t sag with relief. “I was a bit surprised, yes.” He reaches out, fingers gently brushing the coloured feathers around Yuu’s ears and eyes. “Does that happen every time you speak to them?”

Dear Izanami, but Yuu can feel his blush on his _legs_. “I-uh, yeah, depending on how much I – order? Them around. And- how many of them there are.” He scratches the back of his neck, self-consciously. “They’ll disappear after a few hours.”

“Ah.” Asahi is quiet for a while. “Is that also why they were able to hurt them? As far as I know hummingbirds don’t tend to be able to harm anything that- thoroughly.”

Oh dear, the _shame_ and _horror_ , someone please kill him now.

“I-I can, enhance them, sort of. If I’m, angry, or-or something. It- I can control it more when they aren’t that many.” Asahi hums interestedly, ignoring Yuu’s probably firetruck-red face, then perks up.

“ _How_ do you have that many hummingbirds anyway? They were too big of a flock to just have randomly come together.”

Yuu is absolutely sure he has turned into a tomato. Can tomatoes play volleyball? He hopes so.

“I-” his voice gets comically higher, “-may have accidentally stolen a few off of a zoo when I was a kid and they _might_ have started breeding in our backyard?”

Asahi starts nodding along. “Oh, I see, I see, stolen a few- WAIT” He turns to Yuu with a horrified expression – eyebrows raised high, mouth wide open -  that’s way too funny for this kind of situation, grabs his hand and starts shaking him rapidly. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU STOLE THEM?! LIKE CONTRABAND?!”

Yuu laughs nervously and scratches his cheek. “Well, I didn’t steal them, technically, they sorta followed me home–”

The walk back to Yuu’s place is spent largely explaining the finer points of hummingbird stealing and why what happened to Yuu was not _that, no, not at all_ , and while it’s definitely fun and an adventure he won’t soon forget, Yuu admits to himself that the true highlight of his day is definitely Asahi’s warm palm in his own.


End file.
